Fernando Henrique Cardoso/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) shakes hands with Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (R), before a bilateral meeting in Quebec City, 19 April, 2001. Estados Unidos * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Fernando Henrique e ex-presidente dos EUA Jimmy Carter integram grupo humanitário criado por Nelson Mandela em 2007. Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Bill Clinton - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso parte no dia 27 para Nova York e vai se encontrar com o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos Bill Clinton. IstoÉ Fernando Henrique Cardoso - George W. Bush.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso com George W. Bush em março de 2001 durante encontro na Casa Branca. Photo: Eric Draper América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Presidente de Brasil. 29 de mayo. 1999. XIII Grupo de Río - México, 1999. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Vicente Fox.jpg| México y Brasil se unen en comercio. BBC Felipe Calderón - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Felipe González Márquez, Carlos Slim Helú, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, Fernando Henrique Cardoso en el VIII Encuentro Empresarial de Padres e Hijos, en 2010. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Enrique Peña Nieto - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El candidato presidencial de la Coalición Compromiso por México, Enrique Peña Nieto, durante su reunión con los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González y de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, en el marco del Foro Previo a la Cumbre del G-20 con el Consejo del Siglo XXI, al que concurrieron importantes líderes del mundo. Les acompaña el presidente del Comité Ejecutivo Nacional del PRI, Pedro Joaquín Coldwell. (Foto: Gustavo Camacho) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Fidel Castro durante encontro no Palácio da Alvorada, em setembro de 1998 (Foto: Paulo Lacerda/AE) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| 1999:Fernando Henrique Cardoso recebe em Brasília o então presidente da Argentina, Carlos Menem Eraldo Peres/AP Fernando de la Rúa - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, dos presidentes que deben conciliar las diferencias. Foto: Archivo La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, y el presidente de Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde. AP Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Mauricio Macri.jpg| O presidente Mauricio Macri e os ex-presidentes Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Felipe González durante o encontro organizado em Buenos Aires pelo Círculo de Montevidéu. REUTERS Bolivia * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso y Hugo Banzer. AP Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Jorge Quiroga, Vicente Fox, Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Luis Alberto Lacalle – Crédito: Gustavo Rampini Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| El Presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, se reunió hoy con el expresidente del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. ABI Carlos Mesa - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Prominencias para la Presentación: Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Osvaldo Hurtado, Carlos Mesa, Expresidentes de Brasil, Ecuador y Bolivia. Foto: Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung - Oficina Uruguay Brasil * Ver Ernesto Geisel - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso conversa no Rio com Ernesto Geisel, em sua última aparição. AGENCIA GLOBO Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José Sarney.jpg| Testemunhas: a decisão de chamar FHC e Sarney como testemunhas foi tomada pela defesa de Okamotto (Antônio Cruz/ABr) Fernando Collor de Mello - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| La presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff (C), posa junto a los exmandatarios José Sarney (I), Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (2-I), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (2-D) y Fernando Collor de Mello (D), el 10 de diciembre de 2013 en Rio de Janeiro (afp_tickers) Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Itamar Franco.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Itamar Franco durante a posse de FHC na presidência da República, 1995 (Cláudio Rossi/VEJA) Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Lula da Silva.jpg| Políticas sociais diferenciam governos de Lula e FHC. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Dilma Rousseff - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso y Dilma Rousseff / Foto: AFP, Yasuyoshi Chiba Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Michel Temer.jpg| "PEITOU" FHC JÁ NO PRIMEIRO MANDATO (1995-1998): em outubro de 1994, em meio ao segundo turno das eleições para presidente e governador, Temer e outras 86 lideranças do PMDB declararam abertamente apoio a Mário Covas em São Paulo --amigo pessoal de José Serra, Temer sempre teve proximidade com os tucanos. Imagem: Lula Marques/Folhapress Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| El Ministro de Relaciones Exteriore de la República Federativa del Brasil, Don Fernando Henrique Carodoso, fue recibido por el Presidente de la República de Chile, Don Patricio Aylwin. 1993 Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Edgardo Boeninger, junto al Presidente Eduardo Frei y el Presidente Fernando Cardoso, durante la celebración PECC XII. Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Cardoso y Lagos se animaron a expresar su descontento con las mandatarias de sus países, en medio de fuertes crisis. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera en una reunión con el ex presidente de Brasil Fernando Henrique Cardoso. flickr Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ César Gaviria - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ Andrés Pastrana - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Visita del Presidente de Brasil Fernando Cardoso - 8 de octubre de 1999- Andrés Pastrana Arango Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) and Colombian President-elect Alvaro Uribe shake hands after Uribe's arrival at the Alvorada Palace in Brasilia, July 21 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El ex presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, le muestra las llaves de Cartagena, al presidente Juan Manuel Santos. // El Universal Ecuador * Ver Sixto Durán-Ballén - Sin imagen.jpg| En el encuentro que mantuvo con Cardoso, en la madrugada del lunes, el jefe de Estado ecuatoriano precisó que si la solución diplomática implica un retroceso para Ecuador, el país caerá en una dictadura militar. Este artículo apareció en la edición impresa del Miércoles, 8 de febrero de 1995. El País Paraguay * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso; el entonces mandatario de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy, y de Argentina, Carlos Menem, durante la última cumbre del Mercosur. AP Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| RR/HB · Paraguayan President Luis Gonzalez Macchi (L) talks with his Brazilian counterpart Fernando Henrique Cardoso Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| FHC chama Fujimori (Peru) de “grande democrata” e o condecora. hariovaldo.cartacapital.com.br Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) talks to Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo before the start of the first session of the XI Ibero-American summit in Lima, November 24, 2001. Alan García - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Alan García bromea con el ex mandatario brasileño Fernando Cardoso. Foto: La República Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Fernando H. Cardoso, Ollanta Humala. carlosdmesa.com Uruguay * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle enfatizó que “todo nos une, nada nos separa”, comentando un libro prologado por el Presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, y el ex Presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti, sobre la personalidad del Barón de Río Branco. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Cena de ofrecida por el Presidente Jorge Batlle y sra. al Presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y sra. (Fotos SEPREDI, 20 de agosto de 2002) Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente de Uruguay Tabaré Vázquez con el expresidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y el canciller brasileño José Serra el 05JUL16. (Foto: FacebookJoseSerra) Venezuela * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y Presidente Rafael Caldera en 1997 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Chávez Frías, with Fernando Henrique Cardoso, visiting Brazil: hydroelectric power project is reactivated. Dida Sampaio / Estado agency Fuentes Categoría:Fernando Henrique Cardoso